


Flores no Asfalto

by princesahyuuga



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesahyuuga/pseuds/princesahyuuga
Summary: Os pensamentos de Tora após o beijo de Poppy no terraço do prédio dela.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Kudos: 9





	Flores no Asfalto

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é uma fanfic baseada no WebToon Midnight Poppyland.  
> Postei primeiro em inglês porque a maioria do fandom lê em inglês, mas minha língua mãe é português, então decidi postar em português também. Divirtam-se, manas!

Era o quinto cigarro que Tora consumia em menos de uma hora, um exagero até mesmo para ele. Dirigia sem se importar com os semáforos e sinalizações de rua. Nada daquilo importava, no final das contas… Mr. Balthuman como o diabo que era, parecia ter farejado sua alegria no ar para tê-lo contactado justo naquele momento, enquanto sonhava acordado com Poppy em seu carro. Beijar Poppy foi… foi como visitar o paraíso para logo em seguida cair em queda livre direto para o inferno, com direito ao próprio diabo convocando seu demônio favorito de volta para casa.  
Tora sabia melhor que ninguém quando era possível ignorar o velho e quando era aconselhável não irritá-lo. Dessa forma, como o cão bem treinado que era, foi até seu dono quando este o chamou.

Assim que chegou à luxuosa mansão do chefe da máfia, Tora foi falsamente bem recebido por ele. No entanto, o brilho irascível nos olhos de Vincent denunciava o turbilhão que ele escondia por detrás da máscara de serenidade adquirida com a idade.  
Tão logo as portas se fecharam deixando os dois a sós na ostensiva sala de visitas, Vincent começou com seus jogos mentais de poder. Quando mais novo, Tora deixou-se levar pela aparente docilidade na voz ou a pretensa preocupação com seu bem-estar. Agora não mais. Tora sabia bem que aquela tentativa patética de controle emocional para tê-lo por perto e sob controle era somente isso, nada mais. Sendo assim, manteve a postura que adotou desde que descobriu como as coisas funcionavam ali. Diante de seu chefe, ele era apenas o ouvinte passivo, um monte de músculos em execução, nada mais. Após tanto falatório, Tora não aguentou mais, foi direto ao ponto:  
— Nomes. Apenas me dê os nomes.  
Tora sabia que a única maneira de acabar logo com a aquilo e de ver-se livre dele (ao menos por enquanto) era realizar logo o que o chefe queria.  
Vincent pareceu escolher bem as palavras a seguir, por algum motivo, que Tora não entendeu, o chefe titubeou. Olhos azuis, frios e duros como pedras ornamentais cintilaram com algo a mais quando encontraram com os dourados de Tora, que apenas sustentou o olhar penetrante de volta.  
— É ótimo poder contar com você, Tora boy!

Passava da meia-noite, Tora ocultava-se nas sombras de um beco qualquer aguardando a hora certa de executar o serviço.  
Era um agente da morte pronto para o abate. Havia sido treinado desde o começo para esta finalidade. Os meios que o levaram até ali eram irrelevantes no momento. Agora, ele era o que era. Uma máquina de matar.  
Acima de sua cabeça, o céu estrelado o permitiu viajar para longe dali, para um apartamento com aroma de lavanda e algo a mais, decorado nos mínimos detalhes como se tudo importasse, vasos de plantas espalhados pelos cômodos davam vida aquele lar. Era quente no apartamento de Poppy. Tora sorriu fugaz na escuridão do beco gelado. O vento fazia a curva bem onde ele estava, levando os cheiros desagradáveis da cidade até ele. Tão rápido quanto veio, o sorriso se extinguiu. Não havia sorrisos em seu mundo, muito menos beijos e flores.  
Poppylan... ele entoou a palavra na mente como uma prece, um pedido de desculpas mudo para as estrelas. No fundo, ele sabia que o certo era se afastar de Poppy. Ela ficaria muito melhor e mais segura sem ele e toda a sujeira de seu mundo. Afinal, flores não sobrevivem na escuridão.  
O celular no bolso vibrou com a chegada de uma mensagem: agora.  
Tora deu a última baforada antes de apagar a bituca na sola da bota de combate e se preparar para entrar em ação. Jogou a bituca no chão, foi quando viu.  
Uma pequena flor insistente crescia entre a fissura do asfalto, apesar de todas as intempéries do clima e do tempo, resistia forte na sua vulnerabilidade, impossível existência. Um verdadeiro milagre. Ainda que estivesse mudo, ficou sem palavras. Mas logo se recompôs, tinha um trabalho a fazer.  
Foi arrumar o cabelo e encontrou o elástico de morango que Poppy havia dado mais cedo. “Fuck” ele quase riu. Não sabia se de desespero ou alegria. Trocou o elástico por outro e o de Poppy, colocou no punho.  
Deu um passo adentro da escuridão, engatilhou a arma, mas tomou cuidado para não pisar na pequena flor que crescia em meio a adversidade.


End file.
